1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an alternating-current mechanism drive and more specifically to alternating-current machine drive with filters for removing some of the harmonics from the alternating current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alternating-current machine drives such as are described in the Swiss House Journal Brown Boveri Mitteilungen 10 (1980), pages 577-583 are known in the art. In this journal, drives of synchronous motors are described which are fed by 6- and 12-pulse frequency converters. In order to reduce the power losses to the motor, the 5th and 7th harmonics are eliminated at the mains and motor side by using 12-pulse frequency converters. In order to start up synchronous motors where the load has a very high load or counter torque, it is known to use a 24-pulse inverter circuit. As a result of this measure, power harmonics and thus also the heating of the rotor can be further reduced. 24-pulse inverter circuits, however, have elaborate connections and are expensive.
Converters make it possible to generate an alternating current having a predeterminable number of phases and a variable frequency and thus a speed-controlled drive without interposing a speed-transforming transmission possible. The alternating current generated, however, is not sinusoidal as is required by the alternating-current motors so that irregular running, undesirable pulsating torques, increased rotor temperatures and, finally, a relatively low motor efficiency are produced if no or insufficient measures are taken to make the alternating current sinusoidal.
Such drives with variable frequency are used, for example, for boiler feed pumps, cement tube mills, turbocompressors, mine hoist drives, dredger drives, gas turbines, static-converter synchronous generator systems for wind-driven and hydroelectric power stations and for fans.